Gaming devices in the current market typically will provide the user with the ability to connect to another gaming device, typically through an online website or directly through an IP address. Coordination of activities between connected players is quickly becoming a necessity, as connectivity of game devices allow players to play as a team or compete against one another. One component of the communication is typically the ability to verbally communicate with the other players in the gaming environment. In the past, when connected players wished to communicate with the other players, such as commands or questions, the player needed to type in a question using some interface such as a keyboard.
The gaming industry has advanced to the point that verbal communication is now available to most connected players. For example, a player may connect through a broadband connection and speak into a microphone or headset. The audio is translated to digital signals and are sent through the broadband network to the intended recipient or recipients. The gaming interface of the recipient in turn typically translates the digital signal back to audio and is broadcast through a speaker to be heard.
Realizing the potential, the typical gaming headset has undergone significant improvements in its capabilities. For example, the volume of the headset in the past has been typically controlled at the gaming console is now typically controlled on the headset itself. Further, the headset as used today typically is connected to the gaming console wirelessly, thus allowing the gamer a level of freedom of position and movement. Thus, as the capabilities of the headset has increased, so have the number of control inputs. For example, a headset of today will typically have controls on the headset that allow the user to change the volume, and power on or power off the headset.
Although the increased functionality of the headset may afford the gamer a more robust headset, the increased functionality of typical headsets requires the user to become familiar with an increasing number of physical controls.